


Té de rosas y azúcar

by Laayeh_Thiz



Series: Té de rosas y azúcar [1]
Category: Corazón de Melón, Team Lysandro
Genre: F/M, Hospital, capítulo 31
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laayeh_Thiz/pseuds/Laayeh_Thiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic del capítulo 31 de Corazón de Melón, desde el punto de vista de Lysandro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Parte I  
Corría… Ella… ¿En dónde… por qué?  
Voces. Pasos.  
Tenía que… debía… No, ¿por qué lo hice? N-no fue mi intención…  
Chirridos… Golpe. Dolor.   
Su cabello.   
Blanco.   
Blancura.   
Un blanco total.   
Aquellos ojos…  
Un rayo de luz.  
Amarillo.   
Y ese perfume: a flores. 

Mis párpados eran de piedra y mis recuerdos grises. Abrí los ojos y de poco a poco desperté del largo letargo que me atormentaba para enfrentarme a un peor suplicio, a una angustia incomparable con la soledad que me envolvía en aquel instante: al laberinto del olvido. Recordaba escenas borrosas que no podía encajar con las demás piezas de mi vida, palabras que no lograba descifrar y sentimientos que me encadenaban. Y por más que intenté relacionarlo con mi situación actual, no lo conseguí. Había tenido un accidente, claro está, no necesitaba fijarme mucho para saberlo. Las paredes blancas y la cama sólo fueron pistas obvias; las vendas en la cabeza y en el brazo, así como los dolores, sólo me intranquilizaron.   
Cerré los ojos. Suspiré.   
En todo ese tormento sólo la quería, a ella, Rosalya, mi flor. Y aunque tanta era mi sed de verla, no se me fue concedido. Cuántos pensamientos e ilusiones dediqué para que entrara por la puerta, para que esa sonrisa suya iluminara mi abismo, para que su alegría se uniera con mi pesadumbre y que nuestro lazo pudiera ser posible al menos por un segundo. Y si bien sabía que no la vería y que, seguramente, tampoco le interesaba, mis plegarias no cesaron en momento alguno. Ni siquiera cuando la enfermera entró y me atendió, tampoco cuando el médico llegó y me revisó. No presté atención a sus preguntas, las respondía vagamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana. Entre todas sus banales preguntas, hubo una que captó mi atención.   
— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?  
No lo sabía.   
—Creo que estaba en el instituto.   
Asintió.   
— ¿Se celebró algún evento especial en su instituto?  
—No.   
Por supuesto que no.   
—Tuve clase de historia.   
Admití sin sentirme seguro.   
— ¿Qué fecha es?   
Dudé, pero al final le respondí.   
No parecía conforme.   
No hubo más preguntas. Se fue sin decir nada más.   
No recordaba qué me había sucedido. Ya lo sabía y aun así… No quise que fuese cierto. Es verdad que suelo olvidar algunos detalles, pero nada importante, nada de lo cual preocuparse. Al menos nunca había sido un problema para mí.   
Me asustaba el hecho de no recordar algo esencial, de olvidar algo valioso. Imaginé lo que podría haber sido, quizás ¿ahora era más allegado a Rosalya?   
No.   
Imposible.   
Entonces… entonces ¿qué es lo que había olvidado?   
Suspiré.   
Por más que me esforzaba en acordarme, lo único que obtenía era dolor de cabeza.   
Al poco tiempo mi madre entró. Se veía aliviada y cansada, con una sonrisa y ojeras. Me abrazó fuertemente y me acarició los cabellos. No me habló, sólo me contempló como si tuviera miedo de no verme más.   
—Estoy bien —le sonreí.   
—Mi cielo…  
Ciertamente ella se veía peor que yo. Le tendí la mano.   
—Estoy bien —le repetí.   
—Me da mucho gusto. Leigh está afuera. En cualquier momento viene a verte. Rosa está con él.   
Unos toquidos se escucharon; eran al corazón. ¿Aquellos… aquellos latidos eran míos? Desvié rápidamente la mirada. Me crucé de brazos. Quise decir algo, pero no pude. Rosa había venido a verme. Rosalya había venido a verme. Estaba preocupada por mí. Ella quería… Yo… Tal vez… ¿salíamos?   
Quizás no. ¿Cómo saberlo?   
Miré a mi madre.  
No, no se lo podía preguntar.   
¿A Leigh?  
No, no, tampoco.   
¿Y si sólo era mi imaginación, mis esperanzas? No podría permitirme cometer una equivocación de ese estilo. Tendría que conservar la calma, no decir nada imprudente ni actuar de manera sospechosa. Pero tampoco distanciado. Amable, sí, amigable.   
— ¡Oh! Creo que son ellos —anunció mi madre.   
Sentí fuego en mi rostro, me quemaba de vergüenza y el nerviosismo me invadió. No supe qué hacer, ni siquiera lo sabía. Desvié la mirada de la puerta, traté de parecer que no los había escuchado, deseé verme distante y despreocupado, pero el ardor de mi ímpetu no me lo permitió. Traté de calmarme; mis manos no me hicieron caso. La puerta se abrió. Me forcé a no voltear. Escuché los pasos de mi hermano, el saludo de mi madre hacia él y su contestación.   
No estaba con él. No la veía.   
Dirigí sin esperanza los ojos hacia Leigh, de poco a poco.   
Desganado respondí sus preguntas y le ofrecí detalles de mi estado.   
Quise preguntar por Rosalya, pero me resistí.   
Gracias a mis respuestas cortantes y mi falta de interés en lo que hablaban, el silencio llenó inmediatamente la habitación.   
Mi madre y mi hermano intercambiaron una mirada, larga y dudosa.   
—Mi cielo —dijo mi madre—, el médico ha hablado con nosotros. Nos comentó que el accidente no ha sido grave y que pronto estarás bien. Pero parece que hay algunas cosas que no recuerdas.   
—Hechos recientes, dijo él —completó Leigh.   
No reaccioné de manera alguna. No me sorprendí ni me asusté. Después de todo, ya me lo sospechaba.   
—No es nada de lo cual preocuparse, el doctor dijo que recuperarías la memoria —añadió mi madre—. Así que no te preocupes, lo mejor es que descanses y te relajes.   
Pero eso no era exactamente lo que me atormentaba. En realidad, no me inquietaba saber que había perdido parte de mi memoria, sino no conocer exactamente los hechos que ya no formaban parte de mis recuerdos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pude haber olvidado? Quizás una semana, un mes, medio año o más. No valía la pena preguntar, la respuesta no iba a cambiar las circunstancias. Después de todo, en ese lapso, aunque sea de un día, pudo haber sucedido algo importante. Y eso era lo que me quemaba por dentro.   
Miré a mi madre y hermano. Enseguida me di cuenta de algo: alguien faltaba.   
— ¿En dónde está papá?  
Otro silencio e intercambio de miradas. Me sentí en una fosa fría en espera de la respuesta. Al final no llegó, a menos no la verdadera. Sólo me comentaron que se quedó a cuidar la granja y que en unos días vendría a verme, si conseguía que alguien ocupara su lugar. No quise preguntar más, aquella gélida reacción fue suficiente para que supiera que algo no andaba bien y que era mejor no seguir insistiendo por el momento.   
Me molesté, tengo que admitirlo. No les dirigí la mirada y me crucé de brazos.   
—Ah, querido —le dijo mi madre a Leigh—, esto, ¿y Rosa?  
¿Rosalya?  
Mi hermano pareció disgustado.   
—El médico nos dijo que no mencionáramos nombres ni sucesos.   
—Ay, es verdad. Lo siento tanto. Esto…  
— ¿Rosalya? —dije yo.   
Los dos me contemplaron.   
— ¿Ella está aquí?  
— ¿Así que la recuerdas? —Leigh se veía aliviado. También mi madre.   
Asentí.   
—Le diré que venga —ofreció mi madre—. Después de todo, no puede haber más de dos personas aquí contigo.   
Y sin más, salió, bastante reconfortada, creo yo.   
No tuve tiempo de pensar ni de analizar lo que debía hacer. A los pocos segundos Rosalya entró, como si hubiera estado detrás de la puerta todo este tiempo, en espera de ser llamada. A diferencia de mi familia, ella me sonrió desde un inicio, su mirada ámbar me ofreció alivio y consuelo; su sola presencia me transportó a una ficción lírica, donde mis sueños y anhelos eran posibles a su lado. Y, sin darme cuenta, me ruboricé.   
—Lys, hola —me saludó con una sonrisa—, ¿estás mejor? —se posicionó al lado de mi hermano.   
—Sí, mucho mejor —y pronto me di cuenta de mi cambio de humor. Guardé silencio. Estaba siendo muy evidente.   
Se acercó unos pasitos más y me tomó de la mano. Me contempló con afecto y sus ojos me transmitieron serenidad. No pude evitar sonreír también. Sentí que mis dudas se despejaron un poco: no había duda, ahora éramos más allegados.


	2. Parte 2

Rosa siguió viniendo. Todos los días pasó a verme, todos los días por casi una semana. Me percaté de que en sus visitas se encontraba ansiosa, como si desesperadamente quisiera que me acordara de algo lo más pronto posible. Como no quise ilusionarme, me fijé de sus palabras, de su lenguaje corporal, de todo, lo que sea que me indicara que estábamos juntos o que nos dirigíamos por buen camino. No supe descifrarle, decodificar sus pistas, mensajes ocultos. Quise preguntarle, saber lo que escondía con tanto esmero e impaciencia. Pero sus ojos, que en aquellos momentos se marchitaban, me dijeron que era mejor mantenerme resguardado, para así reponerme, para recuperar mis recuerdos. Pero yo no podía, no quería, sólo deseaba confirmar mis anhelos. La paciencia, tan esencial, me abandonaba, de poco a poco. No la quería perder, verme sin ella, estar despojado de lo que me acercaba a la visión idealizada de mi utopía ficticia.   
El sábado Rosa llegó, como siempre, junto a Leigh. Al poco tiempo mi hermano se tuvo que ir y finalmente ella y yo nos quedamos solos. En ningún instante en esos días había tenido el privilegio de gozar completamente de su compañía. Mi corazón se aceleró. Sonreí. Le hablé, me interesé por ella, me deleité por su hermosa voz, comparable con Euterpe. En verdad quise saber, obtener más pistas de nuestra relación. Noté que veía seguidamente el reloj y que revisaba el celular sutilmente. ¿Qué quería decir eso?, ¿cómo leer esa señal?, ¿cómo se relacionaba con lo ya recaudado hasta el momento?   
Finalmente se levantó y me sonrió.   
—Ya llegó —me anunció.  
— ¿Disculpa?  
—Esto, yo… Una amiga vino a visitarte. De segura te alegrarás de verla.   
No respondí.   
No quise que viniera esa amiga. No quise que invadiera nuestra burbuja. No quise ver a nadie más que no fuera Rosalya.   
Pero eso era muy egoísta. Y, sin embargo, no pude pensar diferentemente.   
Sólo asentí.   
— ¡Voy a buscarla! —y se fue.   
Me quedé solo. En mi corazón tal sentimiento persistió más de lo esperado.   
Suspiré.   
Todas las pistas que señalaban hacia el cumplimiento de mi hipótesis se habían desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer, pensar, creer? Imaginar, mi último recurso. No, no más. Ya era suficiente, si quería que…  
La puerta se abrió.   
Rosalya estaba de vuelta.   
No pude evitar sonreír.   
—Has regresado.   
—Sí —respondió Rosa, con una sonrisa.   
Traté de no pensar nada.   
—Mira quién está conmigo. Es la amiga que te decía.   
Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos. La amiga que no quería ver, aquella joven… sus grandes ojos, de muñeca y decorados por ojeras, me contemplaron con preocupación y curiosidad. Se veía realmente cansada, como si su vida fuera a perecer en cualquier segundo. Como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante. Como si necesitara a alguien que la sujetara. Que la mantuviera con vida. Que no la dejara partir. Pero…  
—Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos?  
—Y-yo… —respondió la joven con una débil voz.   
—Pero si es Sucrette —dijo Rosalya—, no me digas que no te acuerdas de ella.   
Así que era una amiga de ambos.   
—No, lo siento mucho.   
Y era en serio. Me lastimaba ver su sufrimiento y no poder sentir lo mismo. Su dolor, por supuesto, era causado por mi culpa, y, sin embargo, no fui capaz de aliviarlo. Aquellos ojos apagados, esos surcos que te hundían en su tristeza, esas lágrimas a punto de brotar, no me decían nada de la joven. Para mí sólo era una persona extraña que interrumpía mi momento con Rosalya. Y aunque no deseaba nada más que se fuera, no pude evitar sentir lástima por ella y querer hacer algo para ayudarla.   
—Es-está bien —respondió la joven. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Vi que dudó. Caminó hacia mí, con paso aturdido, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
—El dolor es soportable.   
Desvió la mirada.   
La contemplé con curiosidad y pena.   
—Lo que más me altera es darme cuenta de que no puedo recordar detalles importantes.   
Volteó a verme, esperanzada. Y yo sólo pude pensar en Rosa. La miré de soslayo.   
—Por suerte —continué—, no he estado solo. Mi madre y Leigh me han acompañado, así como tú.   
Me sonrojé. Nuevamente estaba siendo obvio.   
A Rosalya no le molestó mi indiscreción y me sonrió, si me atrevo a decir, con esperanzas.   
—Todo estará bien, estoy segura de que recordarás. Te ayudaremos, ¿no es así, Sucrette?  
—Pero… ¿cómo voy a poder ayudarte si tú… si no sabes quién soy?  
No supe qué contestar. Sus ojos reflejaron la impotencia de no poder avanzar hacia adelante, de retroceder solamente. Sentía como si fuera obligación mía recordarla, acordarme de su voz, palabras, sus ojos y sonrisas, de evocar aquellos momentos que compartimos juntos. Pero, lamentablemente, al verla nada se me venía a la mente, como si en verdad nunca la hubiera conocido, como si, realmente, fuera una desconocida para mí. Lo único que podía sentir era compasión, querer ayudarla con los brazos atados.   
—Le ayudaremos a recordar de poco a poco —dijo Rosa—. A ver… —me miró— para empezar, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas de mí?  
—Eres Rosalya, una compañera del instituto. El otro día visitaste la tienda de Leigh. Me parece que cada vez somos más allegados…   
Callé… ¡Mis pensamientos se confundieron con las palabras!  
— ¡Así es! —Rosa no se percató de mi desliz— A Sucrette también la conociste en el instituto. La primera vez que hablaron…  
—Pensé que eras un fantasma.  
Sonreí. Qué particular.   
—Parece bastante divertido y poético. ¿Me podrías contar más?  
A continuación me relató la historia. Tras una confusión, ella y su amiga se habían quedado castigadas en el instituto; cuando ya estaban a punto de marcharse, escucharon unos ruidos extraños que provenían del sótano. Al no hallar ninguna otra explicación, creyeron que se trataba de un fantasma que vagaba por el instituto. Tras varios intentos de obtener pruebas de la experiencia paranormal, la joven descubrió que solamente se trataba de un ensayo de la banda que Castiel y yo teníamos.  
—Fui yo quien asustó a tu amiga y a ti la otra noche.   
— ¿Qué?  
Nuevamente había hablado en voz alta. Fueron palabras que aparecieron en mi mente durante su relato. Aún no recordaba nada, pero aquella historia, aquella voz… lógicamente yo diría algo parecido. Al ver a aquella joven, la cortina de neblina que le cubría el rostro empezaba a difuminarse para dar paso a una pared negra: una puerta menos que atravesar.   
— ¿No es lo que dije aquella vez?   
—Ah… quizás.   
—No lo recuerdo del todo bien, pero si nunca me lo hubieses contado, jamás habría pensado en eso.   
—Yo…  
— ¿Sucrette…? ¿Estás bien?  
La joven apartó la vista.   
—S-sí… Yo… sólo… Necesito tomar un poco de aire.  
Se levantó de la cama y, con tropezones, se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y sin mirarme dijo:  
—Te he traído esto.   
Y fue cuando me percaté del ramo de flores que tenía agarrado. Lo depositó rápidamente en la mesita y se fue sin decir nada más. Rosalya trató de detenerla, pero no lo consiguió. De un salto, se paró justo frente a mí, frunció el ceño y me miró con detenimiento.   
— ¿Por qué dijiste algo así? ¿Es que no te acuerdas?  
No tuve tiempo de responder. Cuando me di cuenta, ella ya no estaba en la habitación.   
¿Pero qué debía de recordar exactamente? Ni siquiera tenía un sentimiento que me lo indicara. Para mí todo esto era tonterías, reacciones sin sentido. Después de todo, no tenía la culpa de no poder recordar.


	3. Parte 3

Las personas cambian con el tiempo, están encadenadas a sus acciones. Para entender su presente se debe de conocer, antes, su pasado. Si tal deseo de comprensión es, en realidad, muy fuerte, no basta con preguntarle directamente a la persona sobre sus experiencias anteriores. No. Debes de usar sus grilletes, estar aprisionado en su realidad, en su mundo. Si no encuentras a esa persona, si no puedes tener contacto con ella, esta tarea de entendimiento no resultará exitosa. Para conocer mi presente debía de encontrar mi pasado, conectarme con él. Ahora era dos personas: Lysandro-pasado y Lysandro-presente, ambos controlados por Lysandro-futuro, pero no hablemos de él. Los dos primeros Lysandros se encontraban en dos realidades diferentes que se solapaban.   
Vidas simultáneas.   
En ocasiones, me sentía como el hermano mayor de Lysandro-pasado, quien ultrajaba el territorio de Lysandro-presente. No era mi tiempo, no era mi mundo. No era mi universo. Por eso no conseguía entender a las personas a mi alrededor, lo que decían, lo que querían que recordara. Ellos pertenecían a otra realidad, muy distinta a la mía. El Lysandro por el que me hacía pasar era muy distinto a mí. No lograba entender qué decisiones había tomado para llegar en donde se (me) encontraba ahora. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué era novio de Nina?  
Nina, aquella niña…  
Era agradable, ciertamente, muy comprometida, aunque a veces un tanto fastidiosa. Pero su apoyo era muy importante para mí, para mi carrera, mi arte. Sin embargo, en ningún momento pensé en romper las barreras que nos unían para avanzar por un camino más íntimo. Y ahora… resulta que…  
Estábamos unidos.   
A los pocos minutos de irse Rosa, ella llegó. Verdaderamente, me reconfortó su visita, su rostro conocido y alegre, aquellos ojos que me recordaban a las estrellas. Platicar con ella, pasar el tiempo un rato, no me molestaba ese pensamiento. Se acercó a mí, con la misma confianza de siempre, y por un momento me sentí en mi realidad. Una realidad efímera. Una realidad enmascarada. Distinta. Diversa. Me abrazó. Nada extraño. La estreché entre mis brazos. Nada peculiar. Pero de repente…  
— ¡Lysandro, mi amor, ¿cómo estás?! —y un beso en la mejilla.   
…  
— ¿Te encuentras mejor?   
—Esto…   
— ¿Sí, querido?  
Guardé silencio.  
La aparté ligeramente.   
No pude decir nada. Sólo desvié la mirada.   
—Es que… acaso ¿no te acuerdas de tu novia?  
Quise disculparme, que todo esto era un malentendido, que yo no era el Lysandro que ella creía que era, que no me encontraba en mi realidad. Quise decirle todo eso, quise que ella me entendiera y perdonara este desliz en los universos. No podía… Esto era… demasiado. Realmente no era mi estilo, por nada del mundo… Pero al mirarla a los ojos supe que jamás le podría explicar todos estos pensamientos, que si estábamos juntos era porque así lo habíamos decidido. Los dos. Yo. Quizás… era cierto. Y sólo debía recordar… recordar por qué me fui por aquel camino inesperado.   
Suspiré.   
—Eres Nina, ¿no es cierto? Nunca podría olvidarte.   
Sus ojos se iluminaron, dio saltitos y me abrazó nuevamente. Me besó la mejilla repetidamente. Por más que deseé, no me atreví a alejarla. Se sentó en la cama, junto a mí, y me tomó de la mano. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que ella cuidaría de mí, que no me preocupara por nada. Trivialidades tras trivialidades. Ni siquiera tuve que molestarme en contestar, pues ella seguía hablando y jamás preguntó por mi opinión. Mejor. No sabría qué decirle de manera alguna.   
Al no mucho tiempo, el doctor entró para revisarme.   
Aquella visita me dejó mucho que pensar.   
No solamente el médico saludó afectuosamente a Nina, como si ya se conocieran. No solamente no le pidió que se retirara. Si no que, además, por ratos nos sonreía y Nina le correspondía completamente. Sin duda toda esta situación era muy incómoda. Por más que pensaba, no se me ocurría ninguna idea para decirle a Nina, de la manera más gentil, que nuestros sentimientos no se encaminaban por la misma línea.   
La puerta se volvió a abrir.   
No me molesté en ver quién había entrado. Demasiada gente en un solo día.   
—Qué bueno que está usted aquí —dijo el médico al nuevo visitante—. Lysandro necesita estar rodeado de la gente que lo quiere. No hay mejor medicina para curar la amnesia que estar con las personas allegadas.   
—Pero…  
Era aquella chica, la amiga de Rosalya. Había regresado.   
—No interrumpo más su visita con su amigo especial.   
—Pero… ¿cómo sabe usted que…?  
—Oh, Nina nos lo contó todo. Si tan sólo lo hubiéramos sabido antes, le habríamos permitido entrar con la familia. En fin, será mejor que me vaya. Si ocurre algo, no duden en avisarme.   
Y sin más se retiró.   
Una persona menos para regresar a la añorada soledad.   
—Nina, vayamos afuera. Tengo que hablar contigo.   
— ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? —Respondió Nina— No eres muy amable. Además, tengo que cuidar de Lysandro, él me necesita.   
— ¡Nina!  
Qué desesperante.   
—Esto… ¿Sucrette, no es así? Si quieres, podrías hablar con ella después. Tengo que decirle algo a ella primero.   
— ¡Ah, ahora te acuerdas de mi nombre!  
— ¿Qué? Esto, yo… Lo siento. Perdón por no… Bueno… En verdad tengo que hablar con Nina.   
—Yo… —se agarró el cuello. Miró el suelo por unos segundos y salió.   
Una menos. Sólo me faltaba la más difícil.   
Aunque, ciertamente, mi intención no era pedirle que se retirara, tampoco confesarle la brecha que nos separaba. Sino pedirle una explicación. Algo que me hiciera entender por qué… el porqué de esta realidad.   
Se lo pregunté, así sin más.   
Nina sonrió. No me respondió. Se acercó más a mí y me acarició los cabellos. Parecía encantada con mi confusión, como si todo esto le divirtiera. Una sobreinterpretación, sinceramente, pero no podía cambiar aquel pensamiento, no lo podía alejar, ni siquiera nublar, cubrirlo, fingir que nunca ocurrió.   
Una vez que inició a hablar, no se detuvo. Me contó nuestra historia de amor. De cómo nos habíamos conocido, de qué hablamos la primera vez, de cómo nos unimos de poco a poco. Me dio tantos detalles que terminé por perder el interés en el relato. Tantas frases que no diría, tantas acciones que jamás haría, tantos pensamientos y sentimientos que no me correspondían. Era una mentira, por supuesto. No pude creerle. No me proporcionaba datos coherentes, información que se enlazara. Nada. Y, sin embargo, cuando la miraba a los ojos, llenos de luz y esperanza, de alegría, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar que estaba en lo cierto.   
Y callé. Callé todo para poder seguir a su lado. Entenderla. Entender al Lysandro-pasado, al Otro-Lysandro. Traté de seguir con el flujo de esta realidad.   
Miré por la ventana. Su voz entraba a mis oídos, pero no a mis pensamientos. Sus caricias… las sentía, pero no significaban nada para mí. No la detuve.   
Me rendí.   
Rosalya y yo…  
Mi Rosalya…  
Ni siquiera en este mundo…  
Jamás…  
Nunca…  
Y aquella chica…, Sucrette…  
Sólo Nina.  
Cerré los ojos.   
Un ruido. La puerta se abrió.   
—Siento interrumpir su magia. Nina, ven aquí, tengo que hablar contigo.   
Era Rosalya. No se veía muy feliz. Sucrette también se encontraba ahí.   
—No puedo, tengo que cuidar de Lysandro.   
—Yo puedo hacerlo por ti —dijo Sucrette.   
— ¡No, no y no! Sé qué es lo que quieres hacer.   
Tanto escándalo, tantas palabras sin sentido.   
— ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está ocurriendo aquí? Siento que hay un problema que se me escapa.   
—Ya era hora —exclamó Rosalya—. Qué bueno que te diste cuenta por ti mismo.   
— ¿Estás… molesta conmigo?   
Abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerró. No quería decirme nada. Había hecho algo, se enfadó por mi culpa. Esto era inconcebible. Esta situación… impensable. Por más que trataba… me era difícil atar los nudos y entender lo acontecido, a Rosalya, a Sucrette, a Nina. Solamente quería una explicación, nada más, pero parecía que no se me era permitido.   
—Ve con Rosalya, Nina —habló Sucrette.   
—Pero no quiero.   
—Ve, Nina —dije.   
— ¿Ah? Pero yo… Tú no puedes…  
—Debe ser algo importante, será mejor que vayas con Rosa.   
—Yo… S-si tú quieres…   
Me contempló, esperó a que cambiara de opinión. Como no sucedió, se fue con Rosalya. Me quedé solo con Sucrette. No pude evitar mirarla con curiosidad. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿qué lazo nos conectaba? Debimos de ser muy cercanos, sin duda, por eso su preocupación hacia mí, su gran interés en que yo la recordara. Quizás era mi amiga, tal vez logramos entablar una amistad llena de confianza. Ella tenía todos esos momentos guardados en su mente; yo, no. Ella deseaba decírmelos; yo no podía esperar por escucharlos. Sus ojos, su mirada, aquella esperanza, su esperanza, la ventana hacia sus recuerdos… Me contemplaba, quería entrar por mis ojos a mi mente.   
— ¿Todo bien? —le pregunté.  
—Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.   
Tenía su encanto.   
—Físicamente, sí. Estoy consciente de que podría estar peor. Aparte de eso, estoy un poco perplejo.   
— ¿Por qué?  
—No logro entender la relación que tengo con ustedes.   
— ¿Te refieres a mí?  
—En parte, sí. Siento que te desconcierta que te haya olvidado. Realmente lo siento. Espero que puedas entender que esta situación es igual de difícil para mí como lo es para ti. Sin embargo, quien me deja con más interrogantes es Nina.   
— ¿Recuerdas algo sobre ella?  
—No exactamente. Vagamente. Sé que está interesada en mí por mi música. Nada más. Me parece increíble no poder recordar nada más de la chica con quien mantengo una relación.   
—Pero así es…  
—Ella… Digo, ¿en verdad salimos?   
Se inquietó. Miró hacia un lado. Tragó saliva y me dirigió, nuevamente, la mirada.   
—Es tan joven… Ese no es mi estilo… ¿O sí?  
—Tú… Yo…   
— ¿Tú y yo somos amigos?  
—Somos íntimos, sí…  
—Por eso estás muy triste. Ahora lo entiendo mejor.   
—Sí…  
—Supongo que no te molestaría si te pregunto algo personal.   
—Adelante.   
— ¿Rosalya y yo… no salimos?  
— ¿Qué?... ¡Qué!  
—Para ser honesto, como todos los días me venía a visitar, yo… creí que teníamos alguna relación especial.   
— ¿Pero qué dices?  
—Esto… N-no sé. Sólo recuerdo que habíamos simpatizado mucho, así que… Quizás me dejé llevar.  
— ¿Acaso… te gusta Rosa?  
…  
—… Yo —no supe qué decir—. Creo que no es algo de lo que normalmente hablábamos.   
—No, para nada. Esto… ¿Tampoco sabes con quién sale Rosa?  
—Ah, ¿ya está en una relación?  
—S-sí… Y-yo… Mejor me voy.   
—Espera.   
…  
—No te vayas. Podrías… ¿ayudarme a recordar?


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, perdón por la demora. Por fin terminé la cuarte y última parte del fic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado <3

Rosalya ya tenía novio, alguien al que amaba, dueño de sus pensamientos. Obvié la posibilidad, cruel realidad, de que pudiera estar con alguien más, no pensé que pudiera existir esa alternativa. Y resulta que yo para ella no era importante, quizás un buen amigo, solamente eso. Un amigo por quien preocuparse, a quien visitar a diario, a quien ayudar e intentar recuperar sus recuerdos. Nada más. Todas esas atenciones no significan nada, sus cuidados no son por amor. Me había ilusionado, respiraba una mentira. Y ahora el oxígeno se me acababa. No podría vivir por más tiempo.  
Rosalya…  
Ni Lysandro-pasado ni Lysandro-presente podrían estar aquí por mucho tiempo…  
El otro Lysandro, el futuro, el hermano menor, los simultáneos…  
Ninguno.  
Para todos, Rosalya era quien nos mantenía con vida. Era nuestra vida. Nuestra luz, esperanza, bendición, corazón. Con su sonrisa nos daba cuerda todos los días, caminábamos gracias a su mano, su cariño.  
Cuando Sucrette me contó la verdad no lo pensé mucho. Me dolió, eso sí. No pensé, pero sentí. Sentí como se me desgarraba el alma, como la honestidad descuartizaba a la mentira, lentamente. Una enredadera escaló por mis piernas y subió por mi torso, llegó a mi rostro. Espinas en los ojos, en el corazón, ceguera y sin vida. Atrapado entre ramas, asfixia de la naturaleza. Sangre del alma; el alma, ya no más. Un túnel, soledad, oscuridad. Me di cuenta de que no tenía a nadie, nadie más por quien vivir, por quien abrir los ojos cada mañana. La luz se apagaba. La noche me invadía. De poco a poco, una batalla con un final destinado. El azar… no existía en mi vida. No podría… jamás… elegir, porque… porque…  
Era la sangre.  
Era la noche.  
Era la soledad.  
Era la desesperanza.  
Era el desamor.  
Era inexistencia.  
No quise. No podía. Tenía que… hacer algo, porque sino…  
Sino…  
Sucrette.  
Le había pedido ayuda.  
No sé por qué lo dije.  
No quería equivocarme nuevamente, no quería creer en mis mentiras, en mis construcciones de la realidad. No quise… ser yo el malvado de mi vida.  
Ella sabía… Ella sabía lo que necesitaba saber.  
Una guía, la luz.  
Tal vez con ella no estaría solo.  
No me respondió.  
Pensé que me iba a hundir en la cama. Que me iba a tragar. Sentí sus colmillos en mi piel.  
Se detuvo, Sucrette se detuvo. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
—Sí.  
Yo igual tenía lágrimas.  
No lloré.  
Ella lloró.  
Se veía tan frágil que quise sostenerla. Quise aferrarla a la vida, a esta existencia dolorosa para los dos.  
Nos necesitábamos, lo supe, me di cuenta. Lo sentía.  
Se acercó a mí. Paso a paso. La luz llegó con ella. La oscuridad se desvaneció.  
Sonreí. Traté de sonreír.  
Me tomó de las manos. Sentí su calidez.  
—Te ayudaré a recordar.  
En lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en Rosalya. Recordarla, recordar más sobre ella para poder entenderla. Pero aquella calidez, ¿podría contra mi memoria gélida? Aquella luz, ¿llegaría hasta lo más oscuro de mi mente? ¿Ella podía curarme?  
Quise aferrarme a ella, quería que me guiara, que fuera mi lazarillo. Deseé depositar mi vida en sus manos. Irónicamente, las solté y desvié la mirada. A pesar del brillo de su mirada, no podía olvidar a mi flor, a mi rosa, a Rosalya, no podía ignorar estos sentimientos dentro de mi pecho, las palpitaciones de mi corazón, no podía ignorar que la quiero, que me gusta, su plateada cabellera, sus ojos de sol, no podía ignorar que no la puedo ignorar. Si tan sólo aquellas manos fueran las suyas, si tan sólo ella fuera quien me sonriera, quien iluminara mis días, si tan sólo ella me correspondiera.  
—Te ayudaré a recordar.  
Repitió Sucrette.  
—Yo me encargaré, lo prometo.  
Sonreí.  
¿Por qué lo hacía?  
¿Por qué era así conmigo?  
¿Cuál era nuestra relación?  
¿Por qué insistía tanto en ayudarme, en estar conmigo?  
¿Por qué?  
Yo se lo había pedido, pero…  
No tuvo por qué decir que sí, no tuvo por qué permanecer a mi lado.  
—No te preocupes —le dije—, no es tu obligación.  
—Pero quiero hacerlo.  
—No…  
—Quiero hacerlo. Por favor, déjame ayudarte.  
La miré de soslayo. Las lágrimas seguían ahí, pero la tristeza se había enmascarado de coraje.  
—Tengo la impresión que no podré detenerte.  
Sonrió.  
—Haz como quieras. Pero… ¿podría preguntarte algo?  
— ¿Ah? C-claro. ¿Qué es?  
— ¿Por qué?  
— ¿Ah?  
— ¿Por qué…?  
—Yo…  
— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?  
—Yo… Tú… eres muy importante para mí.  
*****  
No era nada de especial, aquello cualquiera me lo pudo haber dicho. Con mi situación, no me extrañaría escucharlo de otra boca. Con lo que he descubierto en estos días, podría ser verdadero para todo aquel que me visitaba. No lo creería, por supuesto. La falta de memoria no me convertía en ingenuo. Pero ella… lo había dicho con tanta sinceridad que su voz hizo eco en mi mente por minutos, horas, días. Viera por donde viera, pensara en lo que pensara, sus palabras regresaban a mí. Cuando cerraba los ojos incluso podía sentir su perfume y calidez, como si nunca me hubiera abandonado. Aquel sentimiento de compañía, para ser honesto, me reconfortaba. Mi soledad era abrazada, el desierto de mi corazón se aserenaba. Las olas de mi corazón se habían calmado.  
En los primeros días Sucrette me contó sobre nuestros compañeros en la academia, sobre Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris, entre otros. Igual mencionó otros nombres: Kentin, Armin, Alexy y Priya. Sin embargo, no me sonaron de nada, nunca los había escuchado. Al ver mi confusión me explicó quiénes eran, mi relación con ellos, anécdotas de nosotros, pero nada de eso me ayudó, mi mente continuaba en blanco y no conseguía recordar ni el más mínimo detalle. Suspiré. Sucrette siguió intentando, una y otra vez, incluso imitaba sus voces y su forma de actuar, todo con la esperanza de que me fuera más fácil acordarme de ellos. Total fracaso.  
—Creo que es suficiente —le dije—, sólo pierdes el tiempo.  
—No pienses así, apenas estamos empezando. Esto… pienso que… que… ¡quizás solamente no recuerdes los hechos recientes! No quiere decir que solamente te has olvidado de mí, sino de todo los demás también.  
Quise sonreír.  
— ¿Te hace sentir mejor?  
—Ah, esto… ¡no, para nada! Lo siento.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes.  
—Yo… —desvió la mirada— tal vez podríamos intentar con ver a alguien que no recuerdas. ¿Qué tal Kentin? Hablabas con él de vez en cuando.  
—Eres muy amable, pero no, gracias. Realmente no me apetece ver a nadie más.  
—Es verdad.  
Ese día, como los anteriores, Sucrette se marchó sin ver ningún resultado.  
Mi salud mejoraba, cada vez me encontraba mejor. Pronto me iban a dar el alta, sin embargo, los recuerdos no fluían: era lo que más me preocupaba. Tendría que regresar a la academia, a mi casa, a mis obligaciones cotidianas, pero ya nada sería lo mismo. A veces me sentía como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, no era que no recordara, sino que sencillamente no había vivido ninguno de esos sucesos, nunca había conocido a esas personas. No me estanqué ni me atrasé, sólo avancé de más. Claro, era lo que pensaba para consolarme.  
Sucrette regresó al día siguiente y trajo consigo una bolsa llena de objetos. Sacó el primero: una consola de videojuegos.  
—Es de Armin, ¿cierto?  
— ¡Así es!  
Sabía de él y de los demás gracias ella, los conocía como a personajes de libros jamás leídos. No significaban para mí nada más que simples conocimientos implantados en mi memoria. Como mi compañera no dijo nada más, seguí hablando, como si estuviera en una lección.  
—Durante clases trata de jugar a escondidas, sin que los profesores lo vean. Cuando no hay clases se va a las aulas a jugar para evitar ser molestado. Sinceramente, parece bastante adicto, aunque eso no es de mi importancia. Para el concierto de la academia dijo que él tocaría la batería, pero en realidad se refería a la del videojuego, es por eso que Nathaniel ocupó su lugar.  
— ¡Bingo!  
— ¿Disculpa?  
—Nunca te comenté nada al respecto del concierto.  
— ¿Concierto? —Regresé sobre mis palabras— Rosalya ayudó con los vestuarios, ¿no es verdad? —Callé— Castiel y Nathaniel tuvieron problemas para trabajar juntos —dije rápidamente—, asistió mucha gente. Y… ¡oh, espera! —sonreí.  
Sucrette me abrazó.  
— ¡Lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas!  
Lágrimas en los ojos.  
Se apartó.  
—Oh, lo siento.  
Sonreí. La acerqué a mí, la rodeé con mis brazos.  
—Gracias.  
—Pero… ¿no recuerdas nada más?  
—Me temo que no. Es todo.  
—Es-está bien. ¡Es un buen comienzo después de todo!  
—Tú… ¿tú estuviste ahí, no es cierto? Me imagino que ayudaste.  
—Bueno, sí, algo así. Limpiamos juntos el sótano. Tú cargaste las cajas pesadas.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
—Lo siento.  
Y así como ese recuerdo regresó, los demás también. Gracias a la ayuda y persistencia de Sucrette pude recordar. No fue un proceso rápido, no obstante, los frutos fueron hermosos. Mi vuelta a la cotidianidad fue menos pesada, el reencuentro con mis compañeros más placentero. Pero hubo algo que, a pesar de toda la ayuda ofrecida, no pude recordar: quién era Sucrette. Ella, entre todas las personas, fue la que más tiempo pasó conmigo, quien se esforzó más y soportó las consecuencias del accidente, creo que hasta más que yo. Y aun así no pude recordarla, ni siquiera cuál era el lazo que nos unía. Ella nunca me lo dijo, creyó que era mejor que lo supiera por mi cuenta. Claro, fuimos amigos, pero amigos nuevos más que amigos viejos, con recuerdos no correspondidos y, por lo tanto, sentimientos no compaginados.  
Seguidamente me perdía en mis pensamientos, quería averiguar más sobre ella, por mi cuenta, era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que hice Sucrette por mí. A diferencia de los demás, quería recordarla con la más genuina intención y preocupación, de la manera más natural que se me ocurría: con pensamientos, enlazando los saltos de emoción que mi alma sentía cada vez que la veía, que estaba cerca de ella. Nada fluyó, apareció ni emergió, nada antiguo, sólo sensaciones recientes, sobre todo la necesidad de estar siempre con ella, de no querer que nos separáramos, de saber lo más posible de mi benefactora, de continuar con sus cuidados y guías. No sé si era por el miedo de verme abandonado al momento de recordar, pero no conseguía que ningún memoria se moviera. Tenía miedo, no quise verme sin ella, dejar de ser importante, una meta más en su día a día. Sin Sucrette, ¿qué iba a ser de mí?  
Una tarde la cité en un café, tenía que hablar con ella. Sucrette me recomendó un té de flores. Lo probé, los pétalos me resultaron amargos, no quise seguir tomándolo. Le eché azúcar, un sobre tras otro. Le daba sorbos para tantear la cantidad de azúcar que le faltaba y parecía que nunca iba a ser suficiente. Me resigné. Vi a Sucrette a los ojos. Ella ya me veía, divertida con la situación.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.  
Me llevé la taza a los labios: mejor sabor.  
—Yo… quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.  
—No ha sido nada.  
—Y, sin embargo, no abandonaste tu objetivo. Eres bastante perseverante, me has ayudado más de lo que yo creí posible. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, jamás. Si tan sólo pudiera recordarte, pero no puedo.  
—No…  
—Por más que he intentado no lo he conseguido. Esta situación me confunde, porque… porque nunca pensé que estaría tan desesperado por recordar a alguien, por tener lazos con alguien que no fuera… Esto, no, olvídalo. Lo que quiero decir es que quizás el no recordarte no importe tanto. Yo sólo quiero… Me gustaría poder estar contigo. Me alagaría si pudieras aceptarme nuevamente, empezar de nuevo. No estoy seguro de cómo era antes nuestra relación, pero me sentiría honrado si pudiéramos comenzar como dos personas que sencillamente se quieren.  
Y quizás, en algún día, avanzar hacia el amor.  
Lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
—Sí —me tomó de las manos—, siempre estaré contigo.


End file.
